International House of Shade: Australia
International Big Brother House of Shade: Australia was the second season in the online competition series International House of Shade, moving from the UK during the first season to Australia during its second season. Hosts During the run of the first season in the UK, Jevvon and Madison proposed the idea of continuing the series in the UK and later were joined by Steffen as a producer Twists Power Player: During every week of the game, a Power Housemate (also referred to as the Power Player) would be named and they would be granted special powers, including 10 nomination points instead of the normal 5 points, that could be distributed any way they want as well as using points to show what amount of nomination points that a certain housemate had. Intruders: During week 4, Ricky G. and Lauren, who had previously competed in International House of Shade: UK, were brought into the game as intruders, and would join the other housemates in the game. Viewing Lounge HoH: During BBUS/CAN week, instead of having a general HoH competition for a houseguest to win HoH to make nominations, the HoH was granted to the Viewing Lounge and they got the ability to nominate 2 housemates for eviction. In the event the PoV was used, the next highest vote getter would be nominated. The PoV still took place and the houseguests still voted to evict during the end of the week. Houseguests Nomination History Notes *Note 1: Each week a Power Player was named, giving the person nomination super powers, where the player would get 10 points to nominate instead of the normal 5, which could be split anyway wanted, as well as use them to reveal current tallies. *Note 2: For winning that week's challenge, Bernel, Cole, and Karen each received immunity from nominations, but also were able to instantly nominate 1 housemate each of their choosing to face the public vote immediately. *Note 3: As a result of not nominating in time, John was given all the penalty nomination points that he would've given out. *Note 4: This week was a double eviction, meaning the 2 housemates with the lowest votes to save would be evicted, rather than just one. *Note 5: For winning the week's competition, Karen got the ability to prevent someone from nominating that week, she chose to prevent Matthias from nominating. *Note 6: This week Ricky and Lauren were Intruders and entered the game, they were not only immune from nominations, but were made the Power Players and were the only ones eligible to nominate this week, where they would each nominate, and just a single nomination would make a housemate face the public vote. *Note 7: For winning this week's challenge, David got immunity from nominations. *Note 8: This week was BBUS/CAN week, where the HoH would nominate 2 houseguests, a PoV competition would held, and at the end of the week, the houseguests would vote to evict, however, the Viewing Lounge was the HoH this week and a poll was held there to determine the houseguests nominated. Trivia TBA